calljdku912fandomcom-20200214-history
Social bookmarking tools by Pegah Jamshidi
Social bookmarking tools A social bookmarking service is a centralized online service which enables users to add, annotate, edit, and share bookmarks of web documents. Many online bookmark management services have launched since 1996; Delicious, founded in 2003, popularized the terms "social bookmarking" and "tagging". Tagging is a significant feature of social bookmarking systems, enabling users to organize their bookmarks in flexible ways and develop shared vocabularies known as folksonomies (a simple form of shared vocabularies does emerge in social bookmarking systems). In a social bookmarking system, users save links to web pages that they want to remember and/or share. These bookmarks are usually public, and can be saved privately, shared only with specified people or groups, shared only inside certain networks, or another combination of public and private domains. The allowed people can usually view these bookmarks chronologically, by category or tags, or via a search engine. Most social bookmark services encourage users to organize their bookmarks with informal tags instead of the traditional browser-based system of folders, although some services feature categories/folders or a combination of folders and tags. They also enable viewing bookmarks associated with a chosen tag, and include information about the number of users who have bookmarked them. For individual users, social bookmarking can be useful as a way to access a consolidated set of bookmarks from various computers, organize large numbers of bookmarks, and share bookmarks with contacts. Institutions including businesses, libraries, and universities have used social bookmarking as a way to increase information sharing among members. Social bookmarking has been also used to improve web search. Social Bookmarking websites are basically sites that categorize and store 'bookmark links' (links which take one to a specific website). Millions of visitors flood these Social Bookmarking sites to search for information. So the idea of bookmarking is to post links back to your web page from these Social Bookmarking websites. You need to specify some keywords (we call them TAGS) which categorize your bookmark. In addition to bookmarking a webpage, users "tag" the webpage. The tags are simply single word keywords that relate to the contents of the webpage. The tagging associates keywords with the webpage's content, making it easier to categorize and classify the content of the webpage. If everyone bookmarking a page uses similar keyword tags, the webpage will be classified as a credible resource in a specific category This allows others to search and even vote for your bookmark. Social Bookmarking is in a league of its own because of its ability to generate traffic by sharing links. With regard to creating a high-quality search engine, a social bookmarking system has several advantages over traditional automated resource location and classification software, such as search engine spiders. All tag-based classification of Internet resources (such as web sites) is done by human beings, who understand the content of the resource, as opposed to software, which algorithmically attempts to determine the meaning and quality of a resource. Also, people can find and bookmark web pages that have not yet been noticed or indexed by web spiders. Additionally, a social bookmarking system can rank a resource based on how many times it has been bookmarked by users, which may be a more useful metric for end-users than systems that rank resources based on the number of external links pointing to it. However, both types of ranking are vulnerable to fraud, and both need technical countermeasures to try to deal with this. Social bookmarking for education Social bookmarking tools are an emerging educational technology that has been drawing more of educators' attention over the last several years. This technology offers knowledge sharing solutions and a social platform for interactions and discussions. These tools enable users to collaboratively underline, highlight, and annotate an electronic text, in addition to providing a mechanism to write additional comments on the margins of the electronic document. For example, Delicious could be used in a course to provide an inexpensive answer to the question of rising course materials costs RISAL (Repository of Interactive Social Assets for Learning) is another social bookmarking system used for supporting teaching and learning at the university level. Social bookmarking tools have several purposes in an academic setting including: organizing and categorizing web pages for efficient retrieval; keeping tagged pages accessible from any networked computer; sharing needed or desired resources with other users; accessing tagged pages with RSS feeds, cell phones and PDAs for increased mobility; allowing librarians and instructors the capability to follow students' progress; and giving students another way to collaborate with each other and make collective discoveries. Benefits of Social Bookmarking: More Targeted Traffic •Since your bookmarks are categorized into different TAGS, you will get very targeted traffic from people searching within a particular TAG. They will click on your bookmark link and visit your site. Your tags will rank well in the search engines due to the authority these sites have. Faster Search Engine Indexing •Most of these Social Bookmarking sites are authoritative sites. The search engine spiders visit these sites so often that your links will be crawled almost immediately! ' ' Higher Search Engine Ranking •Getting one-way incoming links is the main factor to higher search engine ranking. With Social Bookmarking, you can get unlimited 'keyword' links to your site. Having more keyword links that are relevant to your site will result in higher ranking. ' ' Better Page Rank •Having high PR Social Bookmarking sites linked to your site will improve your site's PR. With a higher PR, you can link to your new/existing sites and improve their ranking too! You can even monetize on it by selling links from your site! ' ' 7 social bookmarks tools you should know about: •'Delicious': Social bookmarking service that allows users to tag, save, manage and share web pages from a centralized source. Delicious is, not only for its unusual web address http://del.icio.us, but for its unusual approach to content building that is becoming increasingly popular. In order to ease the burden of producing consistent stream of fresh content, publishers are turning to users to build, categorize and qualify content. While this is said to be part of the web 2.0 phenomenon, publishers realize the value of collaboration. •'Diigo: '''Powerful research tool and knowledge sharing community. Diigo Groups provides a collaborative research and learning tool that allows any group of people to pool their findings through group bookmarks, highlights, sticky notes, and forum. Diigo allows you to take personal notes and highlight text information on web pages just as you would on a piece of paper. You can then bookmark and save this information for further review, while adding tags to keep everything organized. In bookmarking this information, you can also choose to share with colleagues and friends to allow them to access the web page, view your notes and highlights, and add their own annotations. All of this information is also saved online and can be accessed by any computer or browser, including cell phones with browsing capabilities •'Edutagger: ' Social bookmarking service for K-12 learners and educators, allowing you to store your web links online and share them with others, all within an educational context. •'Ikeepbookmarks.com': Allows you to upload, and keep, your bookmarks on the web for free. You can access them at any time, from any computer… anywhere! •'BibSonomy: System for sharing bookmarks and lists of literature. •'''Second Brain: Save, share and discover great bookmarks. •'Save This': Save, organize and share links to your favorites web pages. References: Housley S. Understanding Social Bookmarking Lund B, Hammond T., Flack M. and Hannay T., Social Bookmarking Tools Pegah Jamshidi